


Desejo Constante

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, suchen - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Junmyeon tentava alcançar satisfação em todas as suas criações, mas criar algo de Jongdae era diferente, precisava da perfeição para fazer jus a beleza imaculada do atendente de cafeteria.[SUCHEN]





	Desejo Constante

**DESEJO CONSTANTE**

A calma canção era cantarolada em um ciclo sem fim, ecoando pelo porão apertado e evolvendo as obras de arte que o encaravam com os olhos opacos e sem vida, o ouvindo repetir a mesma música que sempre fez parte de seu ritual de trabalho desde que se apaixonou em eternizar a beleza das coisas.

As mãos ásperas de Junmyeon trabalhavam habilmente por todo o rosto, moldando a argila até que ficasse com as curvas e a profundidade que desejava, que precisava. As olheiras fundas formadas há anos estavam mais escuras agora com o final da madrugada e início da manhã, deixando-lhe a aparência cadavérica e ocultando parte de sua própria beleza que há mais de dois meses, quando deu início a sua nova obra, não aparecia. Não que se importasse, a única beleza significante era de suas obras.

Depois de trabalhar a noite inteira, Junmyeon finalmente se afastou para contemplar sua nova criação, um sorriso cansado entre seus lábios denunciando sua forte esperança que dessa vez tenha dado certo.

Não deu.

O artista jogou brutamente no chão o monte de argila asqueroso que perdeu tempo modelando, deformando a face que em nada se parecia com a sua inspiração, o homem mais lindo que já vira em toda sua vida. Completamente consumido pela raiva, respirou profundamente e passou as mãos sujas pelos cabelos negros, contando até dez para se acalmar e não acabar fazendo algo desnecessário. 

_Paciência._

Precisava recomeçar do zero outra vez.

Recolheu a argila do chão e a recolou sobre a mesa de trabalho, fazendo um baque do peso de encontro a madeira. Antes de recomeçar, olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e constatou que já estava na hora. Apressadamente tirou seu avental e o jogou sobre os instrumentos sem se importar, correndo em seguida até as escadas.

Junmyeon foi até o banheiro e se limpou, tirando minunciosamente a sujeira grudada em sua pele e cabelos. Se olhou no espelho para avaliar seu aspecto, querendo estar ao menos apresentável, se irritando com o reflexo ao ver que estava pior que o dia anterior.

Bem, não tinha tempo para se importar com isso agora, estava atrasado. Apenas jogou água gelada no rosto e saiu de casa depressa, o coração batendo forte em ansiedade.

Seus passos apressados o conduziram até a cafeteria mais próxima, o estabelecimento já com os clientes costumeiros que iam todos os dias tomar seu café da manhã, impossibilitados de começarem mais um dia sem consumirem os produtos frescos e deliciosos do Wonderland’s Cafe.

Junmyeon adentrou e logo seus olhos procuraram por todo o lugar a figura de sua inspiração, a encontrando como sempre: o lindo sorriso brilhante como o sol, os suaves cabelos loiros descolorido que davam a ele a aparência de um príncipe, a pele clara coberta de pintinhas, os olhos cheios de vida, a animação que parecia nunca esgotar.

Todos os dias Junmyeon ia até a cafeteria e todos os dias só comprava uma xícara de café mesmo ficando quase duas horas ali. Seu único e verdadeiro propósito era apenas admirar a beleza de Jongdae, atendente e filho do meio do dono do estabelecimento, e, se tivesse sorte, falar com ele, ouvir a voz alegre e receber um sorriso do jovem homem que ganhara seu coração há pouco mais de três meses. Só depois de vê-lo é que poderia voltar para casa e dormir antes de retornar ao porão para recomeçar sua escultura.

Após dormir por cinco horas, Junmyeon voltou ao trabalho, fazendo todo o processo mais uma vez.

A sua canção favorita já estava sendo cantarolada, dessa vez mais alto e em um ritmo mais rápido que da outra vez. Seus dedos deslizavam pelo rosto cinza, colocando pressão nos lugares certos. Seus utensílios arrancavam partes da argila para modelar os olhos e as bochechas, colocando um pouco mais sobre a testa, moldando precisamente cada parte com atenção e cuidado para se assemelhar a sua fonte de inspiração.

O artista só parou quando já estava de manhã.

Se afastou, avaliando rigorosamente, seus olhos perfeccionistas percorrendo cada ângulo, cada profundidade, cada linha, cada parte do rosto. Pensou que hoje tivesse feito um trabalho melhor, que estaria próximo de terminar a escultura e que poderia ficar satisfeito por eternizar a beleza angelical de Jongdae para si. Mas estava pior que a anterior, os olhos profundos demais, marcas de dedos afundados nas maçãs do rosto, a boca torta, o nariz grande.

Junmyeon socou a face escrota a sua frente enquanto soltava uma torrente de xingamentos.

Aquilo era uma ofensa grosseira a beleza de Jongdae.

Suas outras obras perfeitas o encaravam em decepção, o julgando por fazer algo tão horrível como aquela coisa quando todos sabiam que ele poderia fazer algo muito melhor, algo muito mais realista e bonito.

Quando a peça já não parecia com mais nada além de um monte de argila esmagada e os punhos de Junmyeon estavam doloridos por usar muito mais força do que o necessário, o artista parou e se jogou ao chão frustrado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos pretos que lavara de noite por estarem quase duros de sujeira, os sujando outra vez com toda a argila grudada. 

Respirou fundo, contou até dez e resolveu deixar para depois o trabalho. Já estava na hora de se encontrar com Jongdae e dar início a mais um dia.

Se limpou o mais rápido que pôde, correu até a cafeteria, pediu uma xícara de café ao primeiro atendente que apareceu em sua mesa e ficou admirando Jongdae trabalhar alegremente, servindo as pessoas como se fosse seu maior prazer de vida.

Naquela manhã Jongdae estava mais lindo do que nunca. Pela primeira vez Junmyeon foi capaz de ver a expressão envergonhada do rapaz quando esse foi até ele perguntar se gostaria de mais alguma coisa, o belo sorriso esboçado ao redor dos lábios perfeitamente desenhados e as bochechas levemente coradas por o artista ficar muito tempo o encarando perdido em sua beleza antes de responder a pergunta.

Junmyeon _precisava _criar algo tão incrível quando aquela cena perfeitamente gravada em sua memória, eternizá-la e fazê-la unicamente para si. Estava mais do que nunca motivado a isso.

Depois de três horas na cafeteria, voltou para casa e foi diretamente para a cama dormir. Ao acordar quatro horas mais tarde, o artista voltou ao trabalho após comer qualquer coisa fácil na geladeira.

Sua canção favorita soava por todo o porão, o timbre mais grave, a música mais alta e mais corrida. Seus dedos apertavam e moviam-se por sobre a argila, modelando o rosto de acordo com a imagem do lindo homem a ocupar sua mente todos os dias. 

O momento que Jongdae foi falar consigo passava em sua cabeça como um filme em loop. O sorriso radiante dirigido a si o hipnotizava mais do que naquela manhã, fazendo seu desejo constante de terminar sua escultura e mostrá-la ao rapaz aumentar cada vez mais. Estava tão distraído em sua própria imaginação, sonhando acordado com a cena em que logo iria estar colocando a estátua de Jongdae ao lado de suas outras obras, que não percebeu as horas passando. 

Ao raiar do sol no dia seguinte, Junmyeon se afastou e analisou seu trabalho, imediatamente jogando tudo no chão com um chute ao se deparar com uma face desproporcional, sendo o lado esquerdo maior que o direito, olhos fundos e cadavéricos como os seus próprios, sorriso sádico moldado ao redor de lábios inchados e grandes, maçãs do rosto altas e protuberantes.

Estava menos parecido com Jongdae que o anterior.

Junmyeon agarrou seu assento na raiva e o jogou em direção a escada. O banquinho de madeira se quebrou no impacto e um dos pedaços voou até uma das obras, que balançou de um lado para o outro ameaçando cair antes de parar.

Jamais poderia dizer que aquilo era uma estátua de alguém tão perfeito, tão belo e angelical quanto Jongdae. Jamais poderia mostrar isso a ele e dizer-lhe que tinha feito em sua homenagem, que queria mostrar o quanto gostava e o apreciava.

As mãos de Junmyeon tremiam. Não sabia se era por causa da quantidade excessiva de cafeína que havia tomado para se manter acordado ou se era da raiva, mas elas tremiam, e isso só já o deixava mais irritado com tudo aquilo, colocando a culpa naquelas malditas que nunca faziam um trabalho direito quando se tratava daquilo.

Olhou ao seu redor, suas obras perfeitas, imaculadas e realistas o encarando com seus olhos vazios, algumas o julgando e outras rindo dele.

Não conseguia fazer nada, há meses que não conseguia fazer algo tão perfeito quanto as suas outras criações tão lindas, tão satisfatórias. Estava frustrado, irritado e cansado. Apenas queria terminar tudo aquilo de uma vez e adicionar mais uma obra a sua preciosa coleção.

Estava quase decidindo desistir, esquecer toda aquela história de estátua e voltar a seguir sua vida. Porém se lembrou do lindo sorriso de Jongdae, de como seus olhos cheios de vida quase se fechavam por inteiro com o ato, de como a risada alta e gostosa dele inundava seus ouvidos e o fazia querer sorrir...

Iria tentar mais uma vez por ele.

Respirou fundo e contou até dez, deixando que todo o ar abafado e úmido do porão adentrasse seus pulmões. Fez o dia como terminado e subiu as escadas para ir se arrumar antes de seguir para a cafeteria, um sorriso imediatamente formando-se entre seus lábios pela ansiedade de rever Jongdae.

Talvez hoje até mesmo tentasse puxar assunto com o rapaz, vê-lo dirigindo toda a gentileza e carinho para si como havia feito antes. Isso iria acamá-lo e trazer toda sua força de vontade de volta.

E assim o fez.

Naquela manhã, pela primeira vez desde que o conheceu, Junmyeon puxou conversa com Jongdae, comentando como quem não quer nada que parecia que ia chover e que isso aumentaria o fluxo de pessoas desejando tomar uma bebida quente e deliciar-se com os lanches saborosos que o estabelecimento oferecia. O rapaz sorriu-lhe como costume e entrou na conversa, até mesmo perguntou o nome do artista e assumiu que estava um pouco curioso sobre ele já que Junmyeon aparecia todos os dias na cafeteria e só tomava uma xícara de café mesmo que ficasse horas ali.

Os dois teriam conversado mais, no entanto um outro cliente chamou Jongdae para fazer um pedido e o rapaz teve que se desculpar por não poder continuar a conversar com o artista, que apenas agradeceu e foi embora.

Estava decidido.

Por Jongdae, iria tentar mais uma vez.

Após dormir por duas horas, Junmyeon voltou ao trabalho. Se entupiu de cafeína e passou o dia trabalhando na argila.

A canção que cantarolava não se parecia em nada com sua música favorita, havia raiva em cada nota e tudo soava distorcido e fora de ritmo. Suas mãos também estavam esquisitas, não moviam-se como ele comandava e nada sequer semelhante a um rosto humano estava se formando na argila. Junmyeon batia o pé cada vez mais nervoso, uma forma de tentar não perder a paciência e destruir tudo aquilo.

O que antes fazia todos os dias de forma diferente, daquela vez havia recomeçado quase a cada uma hora, não chegava nem a conseguir terminar os olhos antes de fechar a mão ao redor do monte de argila macia e deformá-la. Em um momento da madrugada acabou se entregando a raiva e chutou sua mesa de trabalho, que tombou para trás e derrubou suas outras criações, quebrando uma delas ao meio ao fazê-la bater com tudo na parede.

Ver uma de suas obras quebrando apenas acrescentou mais motivos a sua ira, que agora já não sabia mais se era por sua inutilidade em fazer algo satisfatório ou por Jongdae ser tão lindo que era impossível a sua beleza ser replicada. Logo Junmyeon estava a gritar xingamentos a todo pulmão enquanto pisava sobre a face de argila do que deveria ser Jongdae, o rosto do artista vermelho pela cólera o consumindo e quase o fazendo perder a sanidade.

Só quando não conseguia mais distinguir monte cinza de argila do chão de concreto, Junmyeon contou até dez e tentou se acalmar para continuar seu trabalho. Levantou o suporte que caiu durante seu ataque e colocou outro monte de argila por sobre ele, dando início mais uma vez a sua criação.

Quando seu relógio de pulso indicou três horas da manhã, Junmyeon já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia recomeçado. Há muitas horas que a canção morrera, o deixando no silêncio mórbido. Suas pálpebras se fechavam sozinhas com o sono, o fazendo apagar por poucos minutos e acordar quando sua cabeça pendia para frente ou para o lado. Seus olhos cansados já não conseguiam ver as coisas direito e logo sua cabeça começou a pregar-lhe peças para servir-lhe de sonhos, fazendo parecer que suas obras a rodeá-lo se aproximavam cada vez mais dele e o encaravam com seus olhos sem vida, irritadas com ele por continuar a persistir no erro.

Fracassado, aborrecido e esgotado, ele desistiu.

Se levantou de seu banco meio cambaleante, tombando no suporte que segurava o monte de argila, o fazendo cair, e abandonou tudo lá embaixo ao voltar. Não se preocupou em limpar-se direito ou tirar seu avental, apenas lavou as mãos superficialmente na pia do banheiro e logo foi se jogar em sua cama, sujando os lençóis com argila e poeira.

Naquela manhã, Junmyeon não foi até a cafeteria.

Acordou às cinco da tarde, seu corpo já não mais carregando o peso de ter ficado sem dormir direto por dias. Não desceu para o porão, foi para a cozinha e preparou uma refeição carregada para repor tudo aquilo que deixou de comer na semana. Depois tomou o banho mais longo de sua vida, passando uma hora e meia sob o chuveiro jorrando água fervente. Só quando estava se sentindo completamente novo, desceu até o porão e preparou seus utensílios de trabalho.

Mas ainda faltava algo.

Saiu de casa para buscar a última coisa que precisava para recomeçar tudo do zero e ao retornar, tratou de colocar-se a trabalhar, cheio de motivação.

Desta vez não cantarolava, cantava sua canção favorita com calma, sua voz ecoando por todo o porão cheio. Sua mente estava descansada e calma, conseguiu trabalhar habilmente por sobre o gesso sem fazer algo errado mais uma vez. Ao ter toda a base feita, tirou as medidas necessárias e tratou de fazer todo o suporte para sustentar o corpo inteiro; só depois disso que passou para a parte principal da fase da obra.

Suas mãos faziam o que eram ordenadas, cortando as partes com destreza de anos de experiência e retirando as descartáveis. Sempre que percebia que a sujeira em sua pele iria atrapalhá-lo, sujar a tão bela peça da obra, Junmyeon se limpava no avental ou em uma flanela sobre sua mesa e retornava ao seu trabalho. Vez ou outra se esquecia e acabava passando a mão suja em sua própria testa ou boca ao enxugar o suor a escorrer, rindo de si mesmo quando via a cor características passar por sobre a ponte de seu nariz ou sentir o gosto nojento em sua boca ao umedecer os lábios.

Quando a maior parte já estava pronta, seu relógio indicava que já era de manhã. Junmyeon ignorou o fato e continuou a trabalhar.

Iria terminar sua obra hoje custe o que custar.

Fez o encaixe de tudo, costurou o que precisava costurar e colou o que precisava colar. E só então se afastou de sua mais nova obra, um sorriso satisfeito logo se formando ao ver a perfeita imagem de Jongdae a sua frente.

Deslizou a mão recém limpa com água e sabão por sobre o rosto imaculado, sentindo a pele macia e fedendo a produto químico do rapaz.

Era uma pena que agora não seria mais capaz de sentir-lhe o calor do corpo vivo, vê-lo sorrir mais uma vez, os olhos brilhantes quase se fechando no ato, ou ouvir sua risada gostosa. Queria ter evitado essa lamentação e por isso tentou criar a escultura, mas se não conseguia, o que poderia fazer? Pelo menos agora teria a eternização da beleza angelical e avassaladora de Jongdae, teria o rapaz em sua coleção de obras.

Satisfeito com seu trabalho perfeito, Junmyeon levou o mais novo corpo empalhado para próximo de suas outras obras, deixando Jongdae bem no centro delas. Os olhos do rapaz o encaravam sem vida, fazendo o artista se lembrar da última pergunta que ouviu o atendente de cafeteria fazer.

“Por quê?”

“Porque tudo que é bonito tem que morrer para a beleza permanecer”


End file.
